greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyne Daly
Tyne Daly played Carolyn Shepherd in season five and fifteen of Grey's Anatomy. Biography Tyne Daly was born in Madison, Wisconsin to James Daly. She is also the eldest sister of Tim Daly, who plays Pete on Private Practice. Daly studied at the Brandeis University and The American Musical and Dramatic Academy. She was married to Georg Stanford Brown for 24 years (1966-1990). They had three daughters, of which Kathryne Dora Brown is an actress, who also guest starred on Private Practice in the episode Second Chances. Career Daly is better known for her work in television. She started her career guest starring on several primetime shows such as Ironside, McMillan and Wife, The Mod Squad, The Streets of San Francisco, Barnaby Jones, etc. She is probably better known for her role in CBS's Cagney and Lacey. She also used to work with Private Practice star Amy Brenneman in the show Judging Amy. Later, in 2009, she made a guest appearance in Grey's Anatomy as Carolyn Shepherd, Derek's mom. Filmography *''A Bread Factory, Part One'' (2018) *''A Bread Factory, Part Two'' (2018) *''The Ballad of Buster Scruggs'' (2018) *''Basmati Blues'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) *''Looking'' (2016) *''Hello, My Name Is Doris'' (2015) *''Jacked Up'' (2013) *''Georgia O'Keeffe'' (2009) *''Undercover Christmas'' (2003) *''The Wedding Dress'' (2001) *''A Piece of Eden'' (2000) *''The Simian Line'' (2000) *''Execution of Justice'' (1999) *''Absence of the Good'' (1999) *''Three Secrets'' (1999) *''The Autumn Heart'' (1999) *''Vig'' (1998) *''Tricks'' (1997) *''The Lay of the Land'' (1997) *''The Perfect Mother'' (1997) *''Cagney & Lacey: True Convictions'' (1996) *''Bye Bye Birdie'' (1995) *''Cagney & Lacey: The View Through the Glass Ceiling'' (1995) *''Cagney & Lacey: Together Again'' (1995) *''Cagney & Lacey: The Return'' (1994) *''Christy'' (1994) *''The Forget-Me-Not Murders'' (1994) *''Scattered Dreams'' (1993) *''No Room for Opal'' (1993) *''Face of a Stranger'' (1991) *''The Last to Go'' (1991) *''Stuck with Each Other'' (1989) *''Kids Like These'' (1987) *''Movers & Shakers'' (1985) *''The Aviator'' (1985) *''Your Place… or Mine'' (1983) *''Zoot Suit'' (1981) *''A Matter of Life and Death'' (1981) *''The Women's Room'' (1980) *''Better Late Than Never'' (1979) *''Telefon'' (1977) *''Intimate Strangers'' (1977) *''Speedtrap'' (1977) *''The Enforcer'' (1976) *''The Entertainer'' (1976) *''Larry'' (1974) *''The Adulteress'' (1973) *''The Man Who Could Talk to Kids'' (1973) *''Play It As It Lays'' (1972) *''Heat of Anger'' (1972) *''Young Marrieds at Play'' (1971) *''A Howling in the Woods'' (1971) *''In Search of America'' (1971) *''Angel Unchained'' (1970) *''John and Mary'' (1969) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009-2019) *''Murphy Brown'' (2018) *''Modern Family'' (2014) *''Burn Notice'' (2010) *''Judging Amy'' (1999-2005) *''The Magnificent Seven'' (1999) *''Veronica's Closet'' (1999) *''For Your Love'' (1998) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1994-1995) *''Christy'' (1994-1995) *''The Nanny'' (1995) *''Columbo'' (1992-1994) *''The Ray Bradbury Theater'' (1992) *''Swamp Thing'' (1992) *''Wings'' (1991) *''The Trials of Rosie O'Neill'' (1991) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1981-1988) *''Dolly'' (1988) *''The Mississippi'' (1983) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1980-1982) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1982) *''Lou Grant'' (1981) *''CBS Afternoon Playhouse'' (1981) *''Shirley'' (1979) *''Greatest Heroes of the Bible'' (1978) *''Visions'' (1977) *''The Rookies'' (1973-1976) *''Medical Center'' (1970-1975) *''The Law (mini-series)'' (1975) *''Lucas Tanner'' (1975) *''The Wide World of Mystery'' (1974) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1974) *''Doc Elliot'' (1974) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1974) *''Hawkins'' (1973) *''Circle of Fear'' (1973) *''Mod Squad'' (1969-1972) *''Young Dr. Kildare'' (1972) *''Mission: Impossible'' (1971) *''McMillan & Wife'' (1971) *''Longstreet'' (1971) *''Ironside'' (1970) *''The New People'' (1970) *''CBS Playhouse'' (1969) *''Judd for the Defense'' (1969) *''The Virginian'' (1968) *''General Hospital'' (1963) *''Foreign Intrigue'' (1954) External Links * * * fr:Tyne Daly Category:Actors